ExGirlfriend
by Fallen-Yuki
Summary: A Bulma and Yamcha breakup. Songfic. Something I wrote forever ago.


Ex-Girlfriend  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne1 in this story nor do I own Complicated or Ex- Girlfriend.  
  
"I am sick and tired of him always canceling dates, not showing up and playing me." Bulma complained to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Just dump him then you don't need him!" Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"But how? Do I just call him o hey Yamcha just thought I'd tell you I didn't want to go out with you anymore?"  
  
"No it's gotta be something worse, hmmm." Chi-Chi told Bulma beginning to think.  
  
"O I think I have an idea." Bulma told her best friend. She then proceeded to tell her what her plan is. After explaining her plan they said there goodbyes and Bulma called Yamcha.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice answered.  
  
"Hello, may I talk to Yamcha?" Bulma asked disregarding the girl @ Yamcha's apartment.  
  
"Ya hold a sec." she said, "Yamcha dear someone is on the phone for you." She announced to Yamcha.  
  
"Hello?" Yamcha answered the phone wearily.  
  
"Who's that?" Bulma asked sounding angry.  
  
"O um well she's uh.my sister!" He shot out quickly.  
  
"O ok then," Bulma said sounding apologetic, "Well there is a karaoke night thing going on and I was wondering if you would go with me." Bulma asked.  
  
"O sure," Yamcha replied thinking he was in the clear, "when is it?"  
  
"O it's tonight at 7:00 I'll meet you there, ok?" Bulma replied knowing her plan was working perfectly.  
  
"O ok I'll meet you there babe."  
  
"Ok ja ne for now."  
  
"Ja ne." Bulma hung up the phone and proceeded (a/n: yes I like that word) to call Chi-Chi and tell her how it went.  
  
"Ok he totally fell for it and he had some girl over at his apartment so he is going to meet me there at 7 o'clock."  
  
Ok and I will b in the shadows watching, this will b great!" Chi-Chi told her.  
  
"Well I suppose I'll see you at 7 then."  
  
"Ok ja ne B-chan."  
  
"You to Chi-chan." Bulma said he good-bye. She began to get ready she wanted to look perfect but not to dressy because she was going to karaoke. After going through almost all of her closet she found a pair of pants that were baggy and were a thin like material and were a sandy tanish color with a dark blue shirt that had no sleeves and showed a little bit of her stomach. She did her hair in dreadlocks. It was 6:45 when she left the house. She came into the parking lot of the bar and looked around for Chi- Chi.  
  
"Hey Bulma over here!" Chi-Chi called out.  
  
"Hey!" She called back.  
  
"You look nice!" Chi-Chi told her.  
  
"Ok thanks come on I have to get behind the stage before Yamcha gets here." She hurried Chi-Chi over to the man that was taking names of the people who wanted to do karaoke. "Excuse me." Bulma tried to get his attention.  
  
"Yes miss?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to sing karaoke please."  
  
"O ok when would you like to sing and to what song?"  
  
"Oh probably 7:15 and to ex-girlfriend by no doubt."  
  
"Aahh very good choice, if you would please go back stage and wait for your turn."  
  
"Ok, bye Chi-chan" Bulma said as she went backstage. Chi-Chi decided to take a seat near the stage but in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*15 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yamcha walked into the bar and looked around for Bulma, he couldn't find her so he decided to take a seat in then middle of the room and watched a girl who was singing to the song complicated by Avril Lavigne. She winked at him and he winked back. She finished up her song and the announcer dude came out.  
  
"Thank you Trina, now for our next singer we would like to introduce Bulma Briefs." Yamcha's jaw dropped as he saw Bulma walk out onstage.  
  
"I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend but now ex-boyfriend Yamcha. She began to sing her song.  
  
"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
  
I will be the one to burn you  
  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
  
When you that we were different, completely  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
Your wildness scares me  
  
So does your freedom  
  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
  
I find myself trying to change you  
  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to  
  
And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
  
'Cause I'm about to give you away  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we spent)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend  
  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
  
I'm about to give you away for someone else to take  
  
We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
  
And we've been in between the days for years  
  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why  
  
It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl friend  
  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed" The music slowly faded out and by the end of the song Yamcha's mouth was wide open in surprise. Bulma casually walked off the stage smiling. Everyone was whistling and cheering for her even Chi-Chi. She was finally glad Bulma had dumped Yamcha. Bulma came out from backstage got Chi-Chi and left to her house, not bothering to say bye to Yamcha.  
  
A/N: thx for reading^.^ hope you liked it plz R&R flames are welcomed. 


End file.
